19 April 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-04-19 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Tracklisting below is courtesy of the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Tracks marked ¤ links to Spotify. *Tracks marked # now available on Karl's Tape - April 1982 a (no links) Sessions *Associates #2, recorded 6th March 1982. Available on album The Radio One Sessions Volume One 1981-1983 Strange Fruit SFRSCD115. *Nightingales #3, recorded 3rd March 1982, repeat, first broadcast 18 March 1982. Released in 1982 on 12" - The Nightingales E.P. Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 44 and subsequently as part of the v/a album - The Cherry Red Records Singles Collection 1978-1983 Cherry Red CRCD BOX 4, and on Spotify ¤. Give 'Em Time and Which Hi-fi? also available on Pissed & Potless - The Definitive Nightingales Collection Cherry Red CDM RED 187, also on Spotify ¤ . My Brilliant Career and Son Of God's Mate also available on v/a album - Our Brilliant Careers: Cherry Red Rarities 1981-1983 Cherry Red CDM RED 229 also available on Spotify ¤. Tracklisting *Misfits: All Hell Breaks Loose (album - Walk Among Us) Ruby JRR 804 *Scritti Politti: Faithless (7") Rough Trade RT 101 ¤ # *Captain Sinbad: Wa-Dat (album - The Seven Voyages Of Captain Sinbad) Greensleeves GREL 34 ¤ # *Associates: Mona Property Girl (b/w 7" - Boys Keep Swinging) Double Hip DHR 1 ¤ # *Associates: A Severe Case Of Career Insecurity (session) # *Prefects: Things In General (b/w 7" - Going Through The Motions) Rough Trade RTO40 / Vindaloo UGH.2 # *Nightingales: Give 'Em Time (session) ¤ # *Scream + Dance: In Rhythm (7") Recreational SPORT 7 ¤ # *Vice Squad: Darkest Hour (7" - Stand Strong EP) Riot City Z 30 ¤ *Pin-Ups: Lies (album - Take One) Harlekin HMLP-4303 # *Knickerbockers: Lies (7") London HLH 10013 ¤ # *Associates: Australia (session) # *Freddie McGregor & Ranking Toyan: Roots Man Skanking (12") Greensleeves GRED 84 ¤ # *Trumafrauen: Gelp Cooper as transcribed from Scan *Nightingales: Which Hifi? (session) ¤ # *New Order: Temptation (7") Factory FAC 63 ¤ # *Temptations: Walk And Don't Look Back # *Associates: Waiting For The Love Boat (session) # *John Cooper Clarke: The Day My Pad Went Mad (7") Epic EPCA 2077 ¤ # *Fun Boy Three: The Alibi (b/w 7" - The Telephone Always Rings) Chrysalis CHS 2609 ¤ # *Nightingales: My Brilliant Career (session) ¤ # *Oliver Mtukudzi & The Black Spirits: Too Chanti Honga Fanga (track title as transcribed) *Passage: XOYO (12") Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 35 ¤ # *Passage: Born Every Minute (12" - XOYO) Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 35 ¤ # *Dead Kennedys: Holiday In Cambodia (single) Cherry Red (12) CHERRY 13 ¤ *Associates: Love Hangover (session) # *Nails: 88 Lines About 44 Women (7") RCA PB-14084 ¤ *Nightingales: Son Of God's Mate (session) ¤ # File ;Name *April 1982a.mp3 ;Length *02:05:11 (34:33 to 1:57:36) ;Other *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1982